<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee, Coffee, Coffee! by Ultra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864405">Coffee, Coffee, Coffee!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra'>Ultra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2020) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gilmore Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Attempt at Humor, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'any, any, coffee shop on a space station AU' by sholio</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Danes &amp; Lorelai Gilmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2020) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee, Coffee, Coffee!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm telling you, 60 bajillion percent off at the intergalactic mall, it was absolutely worth it, Luke, and you will look so good in those pants!"</p><p>He rolled his eyes and pushed Lorelai's drink across the counter, telling her, "I put it in a to-go cup, but watch yourself with it, it's very hot and the gravity generators are screwing up on the other side of the square."</p><p>Lorelai sipped at her drink and sighed happily; "Still the best coffee in the 'verse."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>